Treehouse
by Orangest Blossom
Summary: One-shot- Jade tries to find a place to go after she and Beck break up. Cade friendship. written for 7DOVP or Seven Days of Victorious Prompts.


When Jade was upset  
>Or sad<br>Or lonely  
>(Or whatever)<br>She had certain places  
>That she'd go<br>To get a clear head.

When her dad ditched her  
>She'd usually go out with Cat<br>To sing karaoke  
>Or eat a burger<br>(Or whatever.)  
>Cat hated that her dad was a jerk,<br>But she absolutely loved hanging out with Jade  
>So she didn't try to talk too much<br>About what had happened  
>And for that,<br>Jade felt grateful.

There was also a tiny hipster cafè  
>About two blocks from Hollywood Arts<br>For when she lost a role to Tori  
>Where she'd get black coffee<br>("With two sugars,  
>And when I say two<br>I frickin' mean two.")  
>She'd sit at the window spot<br>In a cramped little booth  
>And write<br>Or do homework  
>(Or whatever.)<p>

But neither of those places would do right now,  
>Jade realized,<br>As she sat  
>In her car<br>In the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

She didn't have a designated spot  
>For breakups.<p>

After a minute,  
>She decided that<br>Just staying still wouldn't help  
>So she put her key in the ignition<br>And drove.

It took Jade almost an hour  
>Of turning at random lights,<br>And trying to see  
>How high over the speed limit she could go,<br>Or whatever,  
>Until she decided she should eventually stop.<p>

The question was "where."

Beck's place was out  
>(Obviously.)<p>

Jade's dad's house  
>Was off the table-<br>Too big,  
>Too empty,<br>And of course,  
>There was the definite negative<br>That it belonged  
>To her father,<br>Whom she hated  
>With a passion.<p>

She wasn't in the mood  
>To see her mom...<br>Or Andre,  
>Or Tori,<br>Or even Cat...

Wait.

Jade took a sudden left turn,  
>Earning a honk from a navy SUV<br>And an electric lime sports car.  
>(Jade ignored them.)<p>

In third grade,  
>Cat had invited her over<br>For a sleepover.  
>They'd stayed up all night<br>To have a Disney marathon,  
>And Jade remembered<br>Cat's backyard had a treehouse,  
>Which neither of them were allowed to go into<br>(It was left behind by the previous owner,  
>And Cat's dad said it could be dangerous<br>Or dilapidated  
>Or old<br>Or whatever.)

It probably hadn't been used in ages.  
>To some people,<br>This meant it possibly had a hole in the floor.  
>To Jade, this meant a place to be alone.<p>

Jade reached Cat's house in about six minutes  
>(She almost got pulled over, but didn't.)<br>The driveway was empty, so nobody was home.  
>She walked around the house to the backyard<br>And there it was, in all its chipped-red painted glory.

Jade, hesitant at first,  
>Began to climb the ladder<br>And sat down awkwardly  
>On the wooden floor.<p>

It was tiny-  
>Maybe three by five feet?<br>But it seemed familiar,  
>Even though Jade<br>Had never been up there before.

Her phone buzzed.  
>Cat was calling her.<p>

"Jadey?"

"Don't call me that," Jade said automatically.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine," Jade said.  
>"Trying to chill, you know?<br>Get the drama out of my system-"

"Jadey,  
>I can see you<br>In my treehouse."

Jade tried to slide further down the wall,  
>Trying to get as far below the little window<br>As possible.

"You have a treehouse?" Jade frowned  
>In faux incredulous-ness,<br>Before she realized  
>Her acting skills were going to waste,<br>Because Cat was on the phone  
>And therefore couldn't see her face.<p>

"Jadey, I know you remember.  
>You remember everything..."<p>

"No, I only remembered  
>Because your dad said<br>I couldn't go up.  
>I remember<br>When people try to control me."  
>Jade smiled.<br>Then sighed.  
>"Shoot."<p>

"It's fine," Cat chirped.  
>"I'm coming up."<br>Jade heard  
>A creaking sound<br>In the old ladder.

"Whatever," Jade sighed,  
>Turning off her phone<br>And stuffing it in her pocket.  
>Soon, Cat's head popped up,<br>Then the rest of her

(For once she wasn't smiling.)

"You okay, Jadey?"

"Duh," Jade said indifferently.  
>"It wasn't even a big breakup."<p>

"I heard," Cat shrugged,  
>"But I still thought you'd need company."<p>

"Appreciate it," Jade mumbled.

"And you can't just sulk around,  
>You know," Cat said,<br>Kneeling down next to Jade.

"I know.  
>I really don't even know<br>Why I'm here..."

"You just needed a moment.  
>But you still need to get up."<br>Cat smiled sympathetically.

"I am," Jade said defiantly,  
>Brushing dust off her hands.<p>

"So where you wanna go?" Cat chirped,  
>Starting the climb down the ladder.<p>

Jade waited a moment  
>Then followed.<br>"I don't know.  
>Sing karaoke,<br>Get a burger,  
>Whatever.<br>You pick."

"Yayyy!" Cat squealed,

And the two departed  
>Leaving the treehouse<br>Once again  
>Empty.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Honestly wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, sorry if it sucks . I might continue this as a multi-chapter fic, one for every character, let me know if you think that's a good idea!<strong>

**Leave a review, please? xx, Orangest Blossom**


End file.
